


Winter Walk

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, Walking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft takes a walk around a winter pond
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Winter Walk

The snow crunched under Mycroft's heels. He wasn't usually one that would do much hiking, but he and Greg had engaged a small cabin for a weekend getaway. Greg had woken up feeling under the weather, but he'd insisted Mycroft take the walk they'd planned around the pond. 

"Take pictures," Greg had said. "We can look them over when you get back."

So Mycroft had dutifully pulled on his winter coat, made sure he had his phone and set off. The day was quiet and hushed, a far cry from the usual London hustle and bustle. He took a breath of cold air, letting the cool stillness settle into his bones. Raising the phone, he took a photo of the trail ahead of him, as yet undisturbed by human footprints. Turning to the side, he took a photo of the lake as it could be seen through the trees.

A bit of green holly caught his attention and he took a picture of that as well, noticing some rabbit tracks that bounded through the snow. He wasn't quite sure what Greg wanted pictures of, so it made sense to do a little bit of everything.

Turning away from the holly, he started walking again. The sky above was blue and clear. He snapped a picture of the sky as it looked through the trees. 

Sticking his hands in his pockets to warm them, Mycroft trod on through the snow. He glanced back towards the cabin, seeing the curl of smoke rising from the chimney. Another picture. It was damned cold out here and it did occur to him that he could head right back. But he'd promised to go around the pond and so he'd keep his word.

He started off again, taking a few more pictures of the trees and the winter fauna, mentally naming most of the trees and plants he could see. As he rounded a corner in the trail he froze in place as he saw a few deer ahead, nosing at the bark of the trees. Quietly as he could, he raised his phone and took a few pictures before sliding it over to video. 

A branch fell somewhere nearby, startling the deer, and they took off into the undergrowth. Mycroft watched them go from behind the phone, then flipped it back to photo and took a picture of the ground where they'd been.

Taking another breath, he started off again. At least it wasn't a very big pond. Some icicles on a tree caught his eye, as well as a different angle of the cabin as he reached the far side of the pond. He moved a little quicker now, knowing he was nearing the warmth of the cabin. Still, he dutifully pointed the phone, snapping more pictures as he went. 

Finally, nearly his target, he turned and took a picture behind him, capturing his own footprints through the snowy ground. He stayed in place a few moments longer, again letting the snowy quiet settle around him. Something made a noise in the pond and he turned that way, but there was only a ripple to show that there had been any activity at all.

Taking a breath, he started off again, taking one more picture of the cabin before stepping inside.

Greg was curled up in a blanket in front of the fire, snoring softly. Mycroft smiled and snapped a picture, then put his phone aside and set about shrugging out of his coat as quietly as possible, leaving his shoes by the door. He went and turned on the kettle, fixing two cups of tea before taking the other seat and picking up a book. If Greg was still feeling unwell, he didn't want to disturb him.

Still, it didn't take long for Greg to stir, yawning and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "You made it back," he said with a smile, reaching for his still-warm tea. 

"I did. Not long ago." Mycroft smiled and put his book aside. He got up and reached out to touch Greg's forehead, finding him still warm.

"I'm feeling better," said Greg.

"I took pictures, as you asked," said Mycroft.

"How was it?" asked Greg and Mycroft went to collect his mobile.

"Quiet," said Mycroft coming over to sit next to him. Saw some deer." He handed over his phone so that Greg could look at the pictures.

Greg settled in with his tea and the phone, slowly flipping through Mycroft's walk. "Beautiful. There's one more picture I'd like to take, though."

"Shall I pull on my coat?" asked Mycroft, resignation in his voice.

"Naw," said Greg, switching to the camera and leaning in to Mycroft, snapping a picture of the two of them.

"Perfect," said Mycroft, taking the mobile back from him.

"Come on. I should probably sleep a little more and I know you're still warming up from outside. The bed is warm and there's a lovely quilt on it."

"You have an excellent mind," said Mycroft, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Greg smiled and they got up from the sofa, moving to the bedroom. Outside it was frosty and cold, but in here it was comfortable and warm. And hopefully, Greg would be feeling better by that evening. Even if he wasn't, Mycroft was perfectly content to take care of him. Spending time together was the most important thing, though he was certain Greg had sent him out to teach him a lesson about enjoying the stillness and quiet, too.

They settled together under the covers, Greg's head on Mycroft's chest, the world at bay and everything quiet and calm, at least for the moment in their chaotic lives.


End file.
